An electrostatic discharge (ESD) pulse is a sudden and unexpected transfer of energy to an electronic device from an outside body (as approximated by using a human body model (HBM) or machine model (MM)) or to an outside body from an electronic device (as approximated by using a charged device model (CDM)). ESD events can damage electronic devices, for example by “blowing out” a gate oxide of a transistor in cases of high voltage or by “melting” an active region area of a device in cases of high current, causing junction failure. If devices are damaged by an ESD event, the electronic product can be rendered less operable than desired, or can even be rendered inoperable altogether.